Four Nations High Avatar
by Night-Wolf280
Summary: Aang and the gaang are in the future. There is still bending. What will happen between all of his friends? Read to find out! Oneshot Kataang, Maiko


"Hey Aang, wake up,"I shook him awake.

He got up slowly. "Morning, Katara. You excited for the first day of school?"

"Yea. I wonder what Toph's up to."

Aang, me, and Sokka lived together, while Toph lived with her parents. "Katara, what's for breakfast?" Sokka asked, peeking into the room.

"I don't know. Ask dad," I told him and shut the door so we could get dressed. Sokka had his own room, and Aang and I shared one. We both turned the opposite way and changed. He wore cargo shorts and a t-shirt that was orange and had an air nomad symbol on the front. I wore some jeans and a blue shirt with the water tribe symbol on it.

When we got to school, Zuko and Mai were already there, making out as usual. "Ahem...Zuko, Mai," Sokka interrupted them.

"Oh, hi guys. What's up?"

"Not much. Except the fact that you guys were just making out in the middle of the hallway." Toph cut in.

"Toph!" I almost shouted, giving her a hug.

"Hey! How ya been?" Aang asked.

"Good. My parents are still overprotective of me though."

Sokka went to her and kissed her on the cheek. They had been going out since last year. "Let's get our schedules." I said and headed to the front desk.

Turns out I was with Aang in every class. We had been going out for a while too. In first period, math, I noticed there was a new kid. His name was Jet, but he didn't look so friendly. I've seen guys like him before, being nice only to get girls. I passed notes with Aang and Zuko. There was one problem with that. Unlike last year, the teacher caught us. "Aang, Zuko, Katara, no passing notes. You can talk after class." She grabbed a note that Zuko had, and read it out loud.

"Aang, look above where Mrs. Kawi (KUH-why) is standing." She read aloud.

She looked up and as soon as she did, silly string came spurting from the celing. "Zuko! To the office! I should expect better from you."

Everyone laughed at her, covered in silly string. I had no idea that Zuko could be so immature sometimes. Although, it _was_ funny.

"Zuko, what did you do now?" His father asked.

He was the headmaster of Four Nations High. "I kinda sprayed Mrs. Kawi with silly string. Hehe."

"You kinda? Either you did or you didn't. It's like being pregnant. Either you are, or you're not. You did or you didn't."

"Ok, I did."

"I didn't expect that from you. Especially on the first day of school. One week detention. Now go back to class. I'll see you after school."

He nodded and walked back to class.

Class was soon over and we had a five minute break. "Hey, what class do you have next?" I heard an unfamiliar voice behind me.

Turning around, I saw Jet, the new student. "Your name's Jet, right?" I said.

"Yah. If we have the next class together, I can carry your books, if you want." He said.

Man, he was annoying. "I already have a boyfriend Jet. Wouldn't want the Avatar to get angry with you, huh?" I told him in a mocking tone.

"The Avatar, huh? Wow, you're lucky."

I walked off to my next class, hand in hand with Aang. "That was the new kid, right?"

"Yea. I think he likes me."

"Oh," he said, not really paying attention.

"Hey, I still like you a lot more than that jerk," I said, kissing his cheek.

I saw him blush a little and stare off into no where. "Aang?" no answer. "Aang??" this time, I shook him.

"Huh? What?"

"You daydreaming again?" He shrugged and we walked in.

It was waterbending class. A person can only choose one bending class. That included the Avatar. I was surprised he chose water because I thought he needed more work with his earth and fire. "Ok, advanced students stand over here," Master Pakku said, pointing to his right, "Those of you who were beginners last year stand over here," he said pointing to his left, "And beginners stand infront of me."

Aang and I stood over to the right. We got separated into groups of level and started warming up. It was almost like gym class, but not a sport. Soon, we got to spar. Aang won, but just barley and I beat most of the guys there. "Hey, you're pretty good. Care to teach me?" a boy asked. Not again.

"What about Master Pakku? He's good."

"Not as good as you. My name's Hahn."

"Leave me alone." I grabbed his ankle with a water whip and brought him down. I'm guessing he was new.

The rest of school was same old, same old. It went 'till three and then we all finally got to go home. I was glad. No jerks to annoy me. We did our homework and then chatted on IM.

WateSpirit14 has logged on.

AvatarSpirit12 has logged on.

WaterSpirit14: hey Aang.

AvatarSpirit12: hey Katara

WaterSpirit14: so...how did u like skool?

AvatarSpirit12: eh, it was ok. i didn't like the fact that boys were all over u.

WaterSpirit14; awwww, your so sweet! So, what were u daydreaming about this morning?

AvatarSpriit12; um...u...and me...

WaterSpirit14: ^^

AvatarSpirit12: Hey, will u go out w/ me tonight?

WaterSpirit14: I'd love to! What time?

AvatarSpirit12: how about 6? we can have dinner and then do something around town.

WaterSpirit14: that sounds good.

WarriorGuy has logged on.

WarriorGuy: what's up?

AvatarSpirit12: nm.

WarriorGuy: o really? r u 2 going out?

WaterSpirit14: how'd u find out?!

WarriorGuy: you just told me. haha!

AvatarSpirit12: whatever. So, r u still going out w/ Toph?

WarriorGuy: maybe...

WaterSpirit14: c'mon Aang, we have to tell my dad we r going out tonight.

AvatarSpirit12; ok. by Sokka.

AvatarSpirit12 has logged off.

WaterSpirit14 has logged off.

WarriorGuy: great. All alone.

WarriorGuy has logged off.

"Dad, we're going out for dinner," I said.

"Ok. What time will you be back?"

"About 10. We're gonna find something to do around town too," Aang said.

"Alright. I'll see you later then," he said.

Wow, this is gonna be great! Our first date. It was already 6 and we were out the door. "Where do you want to go?" Aang asked me.

"How about somewhere quiet and romantic?"

"Alright. I know just the place." He led me to a little restaurant near the ocean called Ocean View Grill. It was a nice little place.

"Wow, Aang! this is great!" I exclaimed.

A waiter soon came and we had dinner. "Where do you wanna go after this? We still have 3 hours to mess around town," I asked.

"How about to the lake? we can waterbend for a while," he asked.

"Isn't it not allowed to bend outside of school?"

"It's night, no one will know. I promise."

Well, that seems convincing. "Ok, I'll go."

We got there and took our outer clothes off. As soon as I got in, Aang jumped on me and shouted, "Waterbending duel!!" I laughed and got ready.

The duel went on and on for about an hour, until he won. He shot a waterwhip at me at just the right time and brought me down. For the next 2 hours, we swam and talked. The walk home was nice too. "That was a great night. Do you wanna go back soon?"

"Yes, I do. It was a great night. Thanks for taking me," I said.

He leaned in. Was he going to kiss me? I leaned in too. Our lips touched. It was an amazing feel. It was as everything around us disappeared and nothing could interrupt us. We didn't pull away until in need of breath. After a while of just staring at each other, we went inside. Everyone was either asleep or in bed. "We better go to bed," he whispered.

I nodded and hugged him. We headed up to bed. He meditated for a while before joining me in an endless dream world.


End file.
